best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"My New Swag (我的新衣)" by VAVA, Ty.
"My New Swag (我的新衣)" is a song by Chinese rapper VAVA featuring Sichuanese rapper Ty. and samples from Chinese Peking opera singer Nina Wang's performance in the Peking opera Mai Shui. It was released as part of the former's debut studio album 21 on October 6, 2017. Its music video was released 9 days later. It is currently her biggest hit single. Lyrics Chinese 1: VAVA Look at me 从上到下 就哪怕小的细节也要美到爆炸 带上gold chain J’s踩在脚下 嫉妒的也只能在网络上叫骂 新一代女王出现 快点都给我让开 我从来不搭眼看他们设下的障碍 衣服换来换去怎么办已选择头疼 整理好心情再踩下油门 女王的新衣耀眼的星星 时尚的精英搭配什么看我的心情 你可以亲吻我的戒指 但不能碰我皇冠 我一天当中 只有梳妆打扮时才忙乱 VAVA 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 Nina Wang 清早起来什么镜子照 梳一个油头什么花香 脸上擦的是什么花粉 口点的胭脂是什么花红 2: Ty 牌子多幸好不太执着 穿我想穿的 随便啥子牌子货 我是人穿衣服 他们衣服穿人 老子人就是名牌 他们人是胎神 我的身份有点贵 还不停升值 走到街上就像一千台进口奔驰 我来自成都 是成都的恩赐 你听到的不光音乐还有真实 妹儿些看到我高兴的就像过生日 弟娃些把我当偶像 喜欢我的耿直 还有哥哥姐姐叔叔阿姨都是粉丝 欣赏不来先把 先把你的脚杆伸直 VAVA 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 3: VAVA Look at me 不怕妆都花了 喷上爱的香水 否则不可能出发的 哪个女生不爱美 时尚我满血八格 你爱的那个bad boy 都想与我有瓜葛 多少hater他们把我视为眼中钉 当嫉妒从你心里爬到脸中心 做自己就是你做个最时尚的新人 打扮漂亮再出门 要坚持这种精神 当我出现每一眼都惊艳 讨厌肤浅给我捡起你偏见 忽近忽远抽个签许下心愿 要更酷炫每一天都更鲜艳 VAVA 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 [Nina Wang & VAVA] 清早起来什么镜子照 梳一个油头什么花香 脸上擦的是什么花粉 口点的胭脂是什么花红 穿我的穿我的新衣 穿我的穿我的新衣 穿我的穿我的新衣 希望每一天有不同的惊喜 穿我的穿我的新衣 从来不敷衍打扮的精心 Hanyu pinyin 1: VAVA Look at me cóng shàng dào xià Jiù nǎpà xiǎo de xìjié yě yào měi dào bàozhà Dài shàng gold chain J’s cǎi zài jiǎoxià Jídù de yě zhǐ néng zài wǎngluò shàng jiàomà Xīn yīdài nǚwáng chūxiàn Kuài diǎn dōu gěi wǒ ràng kāi Wǒ cónglái bu dā yǎnkàn tāmen shè xià de zhàng’ài Yīfú huàn lái huàn qù zěnme bàn yǐ xuǎnzé tóuténg Zhěnglǐ hǎo xīnqíng zài cǎi xià yóumén Nǚwáng de xīn yī yàoyǎn de xīngxīng Shíshàng de jīngyīng dāpèi shénme kàn wǒ de xīnqíng Nǐ kěyǐ qīnwěn wǒ de jièzhǐ Dàn bùnéng pèng wǒ huángguàn Wǒ yītiān dāngzhōng Zhǐyǒu shūzhuāng dǎbàn shí cái mángluàn VAVA Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn Nina Wang Qīngzǎo qǐlái shénme jìngzi zhào Shū yīgè yóu tóu shénme huāxiāng Liǎn shàng cā de shì shénme huāfěn Kǒu diǎn de yānzhī shì shénme huāhóng 2: Ty. Páiz duō Xìnhǎo bù tài zízuó Cuān wǒ xiǎng cuān de Suíbiàn sázi páizi huò Wǒ sì rén cuān yīfú Tāmen yīfú chuān rén Lǎozi rén jiùsì mínpái Tāmen rén sì tāi sén Wǒ de sēnfèn yǒudiǎn guì Hái bù tíng sēnzí Zǒu dào kāi sàng jiù xiàng yīqiān tái jìnkǒu bēncí Wǒ láizì Céngdū Sì Céngdū de ēncì Nǐ tīng dào de bùguāng yīnyuè ma hái yǒu zēnsí Mèr xiē kàn dào wǒ gāoxìn de jiù xiànguò sēnrì Dì wá xiē bǎ wǒ dāng ǒuxiàng Xǐhuān wǒ de gěnzí Hái yǒu gógō jiějiě sūsu āyí dōu sì fěnsī Xīnsǎng bù lái xiān bǎ VAVA Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn 3: VAVA Look at me bùpà zhuāng dōu huāle Pēn shàng ài de xiāngshuǐ Fǒuzé bù kěnéng chūfā de Nǎge nǚshēng bù ài měi Shíshàng wǒ mǎn xuè bā gé Bad boy nǐ ài dì nàgè bad boy Dōu xiǎng yǔ wǒ yǒu guāgé Duōshǎo hater tāmen bǎ wǒ shì wéi yǎnzhōngdīng Dāng jídù cóng nǐ xīnlǐ pá dào liǎn zhōngxīn Zuò zìjǐ jiùshì nǐ zuò gè zuì shíshàng de xīnrén Dǎbàn piàoliang zài chūmén Yào jiānchí zhè zhǒng jīngshén Dāng wǒ chūxiàn měi yīyǎn dōu jīngyàn Tǎoyàn fūqiǎn gěi wǒ jiǎn qǐ nǐ piānjiàn Hū jìn hū yuǎn chōu gè qiān xǔ xià xīnyuàn Yào gèng kù xuàn měi yītiān dū gèng xiānyàn VAVA Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn [Nina Wang & VAVA] Qīngzǎo qǐlái shénme jìngzi zhào Shū yīgè yóu tóu shénme huāxiāng Liǎn shàng cā de shì shénme huāfěn Kǒu diǎn de yānzhī shì shénme huāhóng Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Xīwàng měi yītiān yǒu bùtóng de jīngxǐ Chuān wǒ de chuān wǒ de xīn yī Cónglái bu fūyǎn dǎbàn de jīngxīn English 1: VAVA Look at me, from head to toe Even the smallest detail has to be lit Put on my gold chain, J's on my feet The jealous ones can only troll me online New Queen on the scene Make way for me at once I've never paid attention to the obstacles they've set Changing my clothes back and forth, the choices already giving me a headache Get in a good mood, accelerate1 The Queen's new get-up, shining stars Elite de la mode, mix-and-match according to my mood You may kiss my ring But may not touch my crown In a day I'm only In a rush when I dress myself up Put my new clothes on Hoping for a different surprise every day VAVA Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day Nina Wang Wake up in the early morning, look in the mirror What perfume to comb my hair with? What powder to brush onto my cheeks? What rouge to dab on my lips? 2: Ty. Many brands, luckily no need to care too much Wear whatever I want to Whatever brand I make the clothes For others, the clothes make them I'm all designer labels Others, they're all stupid My net worth is a bit high And it keeps going up Go out into the street like a thousand imported cars racing Me coming from Chengdu Is a godsend to Chengdu You're not only listening to music but also the realness Girls see me and get so happy like it's their birthday Little bros' idolise me They dig my honesty And the big bros, sisters, uncles, aunties are all my fans If you're not feeling it Then get rid of your peasant-ness first VAVA Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day 3: VAVA Look at me, not worried about my makeup running Spray the perfume I like Or not it's impossible for me to go out Whatever girls that don't love beauty Or fashion, I'll kill them all The bad boys that you love All want to get with me So many haters see me as a thorn in their side When jealousy climbs out from your heart to the whole of your face "Being yourself" means "being the trendiest newbie" Dress up before leaving Got to keep it up When I appear, everyone's shocked If you hate superficialness then pick your bias back up first Near, far, draw lots, make a wish Got to be even cooler, fresher every day VAVA Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day [Nina Wang & VAVA] Wake up in the early morning, look in the mirror What perfume to comb my hair with? What powder to brush onto my cheeks? What rouge to dab on my lips? Wear my, wear my new swag Wear my, wear my new swag Wear my, wear my new swag I never brush off the efforts in dressing myself up Wear my, wear my new swag Hoping for a different surprise every day Why It Rocks # The way VAVA combined hip hop with Chinese opera is really good and somehow works well together without clashing in style, much like how Lindsey Stirling combines classical violin music with dubstep really well. # VAVA's flow is really good and she is on the beat throughout. # The lyrics are nice and are about why you shouldn't blindly follow fashion trends without checking whether the trend fits your body, personality and style or not. # The music video is nice and features VAVA rapping with Peking opera performers while wearing nice outfits. # The sampled vocals from Nina Wang is really nice and fits well with the song's theme. # This song helped propel VAVA's career and recognition outside of her home country China thanks to its feature on the 2018 dramedy Crazy Rich Asians. Bad Qualities # Ty. is hard to understand due to his Sichuanese dialect and partial mumbling. At least it's not as bad as most mumble rap songs. Videos Category:2010s Category:Foreign-language Category:Chinese songs Category:Hip hop Category:Classical music Category:Songs with awesome music videos Category:Just Dance songs Category:Songs from movies Category:Songs that sampled another song